My Companion, My protector
by Riku Ashwood
Summary: When you hear the name "Slender Man" What do you think? Kidnapper? Murderer? Beast? Monster? Demon? What if Slender Man has never meant to harm, but merely is watching us, guiding us, and protecting us?


**-My Companion, my protector-**

**Hello everyone, I'm back. Yes I know, I left you all with SE: What did we get into but here's what happened. I got writer's block, then when I could write, the 3 chapters I wrote were deleted somehow and I lost them all. After that I was annoyed and left seeing as how I could not think of how to re write so much work, then I got bored and left FFnet for awhile. But I'm bck with this Creepypasta inspired tale so sit back, relax, and I might tart working on my Soul Eater stories soon.**

**Credit goes to Hosozukuri for making the song I used as my basis (NO not all of the song is quoted through this, but I did get the idea off it)**

It was 1:00 AM and I could. Not. Sleep. So, I decided I'll get some fresh air. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a small drink and headed outside to sit on my front porch. I love the cool night air so it was a good relief to feel before trying to sleep again.

"Ah~" I said content with the night. I started getting a weird headache however and it was nearly incapacitating. "What the hell is that!" I screamed and shook my head to rid myself of the headache. "Must be the drink I had, probably bad." I reassured myself and looked arond in case I woke some neighbors. I didn't and no dogs barked so I went to turn in to the house for the night. That was when I first saw it -him- I don't know what.

I looked towards the forest outside the house and saw him. He was tall, dressed in black with a white shirt and red tie. He had long, snaking black tentacles coming out of his back that blended with the treeline around him. His face, though, chilled my bones. It was completely white, with no facial features or indentations of them. He just stood there, watching? Waiting? I don't know but I ran inside, to my room, and shut the lights.

"What the hell is he? A-am I dreaming? or am I aw-wake?" I asked myself before I finally settled into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

The next morning I got up and continued my morning as usual, nearly forgetting the night before. When it was time to leave for school though, I saw him again. Masked among the trees he looked out. Where? I could not be certain but he seemed to look at me. I went to the car and I drove down to my high school. Once the morning classes were over I was well ready to eat lunch.

"Hey Jasmine!" someone called I turned around to see my friend Alex running towards me smiling.

"Hey Alex!" I waved him over and we sat down for lunch.

"You alright? you seem a little off today." Alex said and I flinched. I didn't want to tell him what was going on but he was my friend. I had to.

"Just lost some sleep last night, stray dog was barking all night." I lied a little but I wasn't really getting much sleep after seeing what I saw.

"I hate stray mutts. They're nothing but trouble." Alex said. We continued to eat lunch in silence, said our goodbyes, and went to our classes. Because he brought it up, I could only think on the thing I saw outside the night before.

**-TIME SKIP: LATER THAT DAY-**

Last class of the day was Gym. Never really liked it, too much effort, but it had to be done I suppose. After getting outside Teada and a few other girls challenged me to a race. I was just short of third and it left my legs feeling like lead. While tying to catch my breath I sat under a tree to shade myself as well. I suddenly started getting a BAD headache and my ears began to ring.

"Don't tell me...Don't tell me!" I screamed and Teada ran over to help me.

"Jas, you alright? Do you need the nurse?" She shook me trying to get me to snap out of it but my vision was set in a direction towards the trees. He...he was there...black suit, white face, tentacles branching into the trees.

"No! No no NO! NOO! GO AWAY! GET AWAY!" I screamed at the creature stalking me "GET AWAY FROM ME JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Jas! What are you talking about! What's wrong!" Teada screamed at me, shaking me harder. Did she not see him? How could she not? He was RIGHT there!

"He's there! in the trees can't you see him?" I said near crying, the ringing got louder and the headache worsened. It sounded like a buzzing static in my head. Teada picked me up and tried to walk me to the nurses office but after trying for a while I just passed out.

**-TIME SKIP: HOME-**

After my outburst I was sent to the nurse who chalked up my episode to "Exhaustion and hallucinations". I know what saw, I know...But it doesn't matter because after that I was sent home. Teada volunteered to drive me home and her teachers let her. I laid down on my bed, and tried to get some sleep.

_"Child...awaken." A voice called out to me, I opened my eyes but all I could see was an obsidian darkness. "Open your eyes. See me."_

_"Who are you? Where am I?" I answered. I truly had no idea what was going on and even if I did I would still be terrified. As if on cue, the same tall man I saw at the P.E. field and in my backyard the other day stood in front of me. "AH! Get away!" I screamed and fell backwards_

_"Jasmine, I am not here to harm you." He said it so calmly that, for a minute, I almost stopped yelling._

_"How do you know who I am? What are you?" I yelled and screamed but for some reason my voice still seemed quiet._

_"Humans refer to me as The Slender Man, you shall as well." He answered. He towered over me and his tentacles moved freely yet he did not attack me._

_"Where are we?" I asked, calming down only slightly. My nerves were still on edge because of this unknown encounter._

_"What you see you can refer to as Nexus. It is a place between dimensions. A place where I call home." He said. His voice was deep. What was he trying to do? Why show me all of this?_

_"What do you want?" I asked calmer, though still nerveous and offput._

_"What I want? For now, that will remain uncertain to you. I cannot simply tell you everything right away" What? What did he mean "He couldn't tell me"? I didn't buy it but there was no evidence to disprove it. He started floating, bekoning me to follow, wanting me to take his hand. I reluctantly agreed. "Now awaken from your slumber, but open your eyes and witness what you mind has blocked away. Then, maybe, you'll learn the truth."_

"Gah!" I gasped. was it all only a dream? I was awake in my bed. I looked to my clock seeing it was only an hour since I fell asleep. I looked out my window -or tried to at least- and saw the words "AWAKEN" and "SEE" written in black on it. "It wasn't a dream..." I whispered. There was another symbol on the window. a black circle with a large X through it. "I don't understand what is going on or what I'm supposed to do, but I don't think I'm supposed to..." I thought as I made my way back to bed, and back to sleep.

**Alright guys, I'm glad to be back on the writing track for now but exams are coming around so I don't know how well I will pump out chapters. In either case, I'll have to thank Jasblue97 for being cooperative and letting me use her and her friends in the story and I promise to try to work more chaoters out quickly. Tell me in the reviews what you think about the story and tell me if you think it's a good idea to mix more creepypastas together in it. Just an idea I'm having so fan input would be great! Bye for now!**


End file.
